


Lauki Week 2020

by Hadzy



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Har har, No Angst, The fandom is gonna kill me, bye, idkwhatelsetotag, lalalalalalaa, lauki wedding, laukiweek, no, nvm i'm gonna stop tagging, oh welp, okay flangst is present :), what?, woooohooooo, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hadzy/pseuds/Hadzy
Summary: Poof.Please don't kill me because I had 2-3 hours of sleep *wink*.I think all are going to be very short.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> F L U FF

Lauren Sinclair never felt so jittery in her life. In fact, she was terrified of everything; the white dress, the veil, the flowers, Kym jumping around in the background, Will trying to calm her down, and the fact that she wasn’t able to see Kieran. Her throat was closing up, breaths coming out short, face flushing in a soft shade of pink. She felt lost, nervous, happy, and sad at the same time. She was overwhelmed and suddenly felt like she was struck by lightning.

Today, she was marrying Kieran White. 

Her partner, her subordinate, her… her… her soulmate. 

It was finally happening, and she wasn’t going to regret it. 


	2. Day 2: Flower Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh i'm back. 
> 
> very late. 
> 
> and short.

The flower shop where Kieran took her was peaceful. 

Peaceful, warm, and loving; just like Dylan’s. 

Bouquets of daisies were placed in buckets, tulips peeking out of the gaps. 

A tear slipped down her cheek. 

She was. 

Once again. 

Happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fluff. 
> 
> -had

**Author's Note:**

> Locking windows stat. 
> 
> -Had


End file.
